colosseumgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Guards
Guards are soldiers who enforce the rule of law and the will of the Emperor in Colosseum: Road to Freedom and Gladiator Begins. Colosseum: Road to Freedom Guards are omnipresent throughout Colosseum: Road to Freedom. They observe the gladiators in both Magerius's Ludus and all the arenas of the game. The player will only have to battle guards if they harass anyone by kicking them, especially the guards themselves, or if the player takes their weapons outside of designated areas and fail to obey the guards orders to disarm. If the guards are provoked, this will begin a battle where guards will come in seemingly endless waves. They first will be equipped with Wooden Batons, but will eventually bring swords, spears, and at the highest levels will bring out massive shields which provide them nearly full body protection. Should the player kill ten of them and submit or be defeated, they will be transported to the Battle Among Criminals Arena Event. Should the player kill 100 of them, the player will free themselves and the game will end. Guards will also be called if Commodus is defeated by the Protagonist in the Colosseum, or if Laetus is killed by the player at the end of the game. Strategy (Road to Freedom) Defeating 100 guards, should the player seek to enter such a challenge, is a feat best reserved for the late stage of the game at best, although the player could attempt it any time they wanted. The chances of being defeated are extremely high, but there are strategies to endure the battle. Guards are some of the most aggressive enemies in the game, and are extremely relentless. One of their main strategies in to come in pairs and while one fights the player head on, the other will attempt to circle around the player and continuously strike them in the back. More guards will come while the player is dealing with the initial pairs and the player can easily find themselves overwhelmed. The player must find a way of using the terrain to limit how the guards get to them, and in such a way that the guards cannot attempt to circle around and strike their back, but are forced into head on confrontations. Ultimately however, the player should keep moving when they sense that they might get overwhelmed, but they should always find a way of repeating this strategy once they are comfortable. Another important factor to consider is that the player has no means of healing themselves at will in combat. There is only one way for the player to heal themselves in combat, and that is through leveling up in a weapon style. It is necessary then that if the player seeks to enter this challenge, that they play through the whole game using one style only. Once they begin the fight with the guards, when the player gets low on health, they should abandon their main fighting style and switch to another. This works best if the player did not level up in the Shield style, as the combination of the high defense the shield style offers, and the healing effect that leveling up provides has the effect of keeping the player alive and healthy longer. The guards will eventually start bringing large shields, so the player can pick one of these up once they kill one. Gladiator Begins Guards are far less present in Gladiator Begins due to the element of walking around having been removed from the game. Roman guards do appear a few times in the game however, usually in Arena Events associated with famous battles where Rome fought, such as the Spartacus reenactment, or when Bernardos tests the Protagonist before they first meet Commodus. Category:Characters Category:Road to Freedom Characters Category:Romans